dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Chun Yull (New Earth)
Having in fact teleported himself to Saturn instead of dying, Chun Yull later revived and vowed revenge on the patrolmen who had thwarted him, and on Earth. He captured Colby and Boone and constructed a new bomb, then teleported them all to Klaramar, where Klee Pan once again foils Chun Yull and returns Colby and Boone to Earth. A year later, Chun Yull telepathically commanded Colby and Boone to build a machine which increases his size and transports him to Earth again, which he threatens to destroy unless he is made "Earth Citizen Number One". After the United Nations comply, he reveals that he lied—Faceless Hunters are unable to destroy a planet unless they are citizens of it. Meanwhile Colby and Boone managed to beam themselves to Klaramar and Klee Pan saves Earth and again captures Chun Yull. After this defeat, Chun Yull was imprisoned within inescapable "Spheres of Light", from which he is almost instantly freed by The Enchantress because she needed his space traveling powers; he then traveled the stars for over 20 years looking for a sorcerer she wishes to team up with to rule the Universe. Together with Yggardis the Living Planet, Atom Master, Kraklow the Mystic, Vandal Savage, Mister Poseidon and Ultivac, Chun Yull and The Enchantress form part of a criminal organization known as The Forgotten Villains. Superman joined a disparate group of minor heroes from the 20th century and the future banded together as "The Forgotten Heroes" and defeats Chun Yull in the future, returning him to captivity. However, he briefly reappears during the Crisis on Infinite Earths as a member of Lex Luthor and Brainiac's army of villains. After the Crisis, nothing is known of Chun Yull or the other Faceless Hunters until he and the Forgotten Villains battled the Forgotten Heroes again; this time 1.93 million years in the past. He returned to captivity back in the 20th century in Rip Hunter's Time Machine, after being abandoned with the rest of the Forgotten Villains by Kraklow and defeated by Animal Man. Eighteen months later he somehow broke free of his imprisonment was fighting Young Justice on the island nation of Zandia. Just over three years later, Chun Yull and along with two other Faceless Hunters worked as bounty hunters hired by Amon Sur into hunting Green Lanterns. They took control of the minds of a number of the Global Guardians to capture Green Lantern Hal Jordan; but are mistakenly attacked by a team of Rocket Reds assuming Green Lantern is with them—thwarting their plans to wipe his memory. | Powers = * ** : The Klaramarians are normally of sub-atomic size, although they can control this, and are often much taller than humans, with a corresponding increase in strength. They also have access to extremely advanced alien technology. ** ** : Chun Yull, besides possessing great strength and resilience, has the uncanny racial ability to absorb the material or energetic properties of anything his species touch and those properties explosively. ** ** * : The Faceless Hunter has the ability to fly through unknown means. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Klaramarian Technology | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Faceless Hunter was initially called Chan Yull in , but referred to as Chen Yull throughout the rest of the story, Chun Yull in , and Chan Yull throughout , then Chun Yull again in - and thereafter. This last spelling is the one used for this database. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Faceless Hunter | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Bounty Hunters